House of Jerina
by DisneyNickFreak
Summary: Fabian breaks up with Nina then Nina and Jerome become a couple. Fabian will try to win Nina's heart. Will he take it too far? Will it be Jerina, Jara, or Fabina?
1. Chapter 1

**OK**** so this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. (I do not own any characters from House of Anubis I only own my ideas).  
**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I'm not so sure about our relationship with Nina. I think I have a heart for someone else. I think I better talk to Nina

about this. I walked over to the Nina's room where Amber, Patricia, and Nina were talking about something I could

care less about. "Um Nina, can I talk to you?" I asked politely. "Sure" she replied

"So what's up?" She asked. This is so not going to go well.

"So we are a couple, but I was thinking that we should...breakup." Oh no she did not look happy.

"Why?!" she asked raising her voice a little.

"I just don't think that "Fabina" should keep on going.

"Fine Fabian Rutter! If that's the way you want to be, then fine! After all we've been through. I can't believe you!"

she shouted as she was about to leave but I took her arm.

"Well some American you are!" I said as my voice was rising. I looked at her as she cried her eyes out.

" You know what, I never ever want to see your face again! I wish I never met you!"

I just made the worst choice in my life. I did have a heart for someone else and it was Joy. At least I did until I found

that it's best if we just stayed best friends. I used to love her until I realized how my relationship with Joy was

going downhill. Me and Nina's relationship was way better. So I decided to find some help.

Amber's POV

I was just talking to Patricia and Nina talking about a good kisser by eating an apple. Then Fabian wanted to talk to

Nina about something. Yay for Fabina! It was a while until I heard loud shouting that made me and Patricia jump.

But it turned out to be Fabian and Nina yelling about something. The last thing I heard was "I wish I never met

you!" That didn't sound good. I was about to go to Nina until Patricia told me to hold up because Nina needed to

cool off. I guess she went for a walk. But I am like really nervous about "Fabina". "We'll sort everything out when

Nina gets back" Patricia said. I just hope she's right.

Nina's POV

So Fabian was like being the worst five minutes ago. I just need some alone time. My moment was just ruined when

I saw Jerome walking from the other side. The moment he saw me he just sprinted towards me. I tried to run as

fast as I could but the high heels Amber gave me are just too high for me. When he caught up to me I tried to hide

my tears but he seemed to noticed when he pulled me in a comforted hug.

"What happened?" He asked sorrowfully.

"Fabian" I said between my sniffles.

"What did that knucklehead do to you." he asked sounding more worried.

"H-h-he br-bro-broke up with me." I said letting my tears run down my cheek.

He wiped my tears and I looked into those blue eyes. I locked my arms around his neck and he put his hands

between my waist. I leaned in and so did he. Before I knew it his lips touched mines and it was like a million sparks

went off. It felt so magical because I never felt like this with Fabian. We took some breaths but continued to kiss.

I didn't need Fabian to wrap his arms around me anymore because I had someone else in my world. It started to

rain so we held hands and ran back to the house giggling and laughing. It made me feel better. But one thing still

bothered me. What would Mara think?

Jerome's POV

Me and Nina kissed. The nest moment ever! But the problem is that I have two girlfriends. I guess I need to talk to

Mara about this.

**~In Mara's room~**

"Knock Knock" I said

"Come in Jerome" she replied

"So Mara, I've been thinking about this relationship and-"

"You're breaking up with me?" Mara finished.

"Yes"

Mara said no more she just ran out of her room to Nina's room. Oh no this can't be good. "Mara wait up!"

Mara's POV

I can't believe that Nina stole my boyfriends! After all I've done for her. But just then I bumped into Fabian.

"Whats the matter Mara?" Fabian asked me.

"Jerome broke up with me for stupid Nina!"

"This can't be. When I get my hands on Jerome I'm telling you he's in big trouble!"

"Well I have some things to say to Nina also" I said finally sniffling my last sniffle.

**~Nina's Room~**

I didn't knock I just went in to find Nina folding clothing on her bad humming joyfully. As soon as she spotted me she

quickly got off her bed and quickly went up to me looking a bit worried.

"Mara" I said.

"Nina" I replied back.

"What do you want" Nina spat out.

"My boyfriend back! That's what I want!" I yelled

"Well he's not your boyfriend anymore."

"We'll see about that" I said

"Hey what's going on" Amber said as she came in.

"Nina stole my boyfriend" I said

"OK" she said slowly as she stepped out of the room not wanting to get involved.

I lifted up a hand and started to step towards her. I warned her.

"MARA STOP IT NOW!" Jerome yelled.

But it was too late for him I guess because I've already pushed her down unconscious.

I dropped the bat heading towards the door but before I left I pecked Jerome on the cheek whispering "I'm

available" then she slowing went out walking out like a wannabe super model.

Amber's POV

OK Mara and Nina in a fight and I'm not involved. Mara stepped out then I walked in to see Nina on the floor

unconscious. "NINA!" I yelled as I made my way towards her.

"What did you do to her" I cried

" I didn't do anything it was Mara!" Jerome said checking Nina up.

"What happened?" Nina said slowly getting up.

"Nina!" I said as I walked up and hugged her.

"Mara pushed you." Jerome said.

"Aw man." she said.

"Jerome made his way to her and hugged her then kissed her tongue to tongue like there was no tomorrow.

"OMG TOTALLY JERINA!" I said as I got my camera and snapped a picture of the kiss.

Nina POV

So Mara pushed me unconscious. So not cool. Well everything is fine for now I wonder what Fabian's going to think.

Maybe he already knows. Oh Well I really don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. (I do not own any characters from House of Anubis I only own my ideas).  
**

* * *

Fabian's POV

OK so I just broke up with Joy I don't know why but she's OK with being best friends. Thank You. I'm about to go to Nina's.

* * *

**Nina and Amber's Room**

I opened the door where Nina was there listening to music.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked. She took out her ear buds and looked at me for a second.

"No" she said carefree.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You broke up with me." she said.

"But-" she cut me off.

"Besides, I already heave a boyfriend." she said.

"WHO!" I practically screamed.

"Jerome" she said calmly.

"Yay for Jerina!" Amber said. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Nina, I'm better than Jerome." I cried.

"Not in my eyes" she replied. I couldn't take it anymore! I took out my laptop then typed in some stuff then a music video on YouTube appeared with my face as the

thumbnail. I clicked it and me and his guitar appeared. I started singing and playing the guitar singing about how I was sorry. Nina looked at it with no emotion. When it

was over she looked at me and said "I'm not going to dump Jerome all because your sorry so just give it up already."

"True" Amber added. I just gave up for today and left. It wasn't normal without Nina. I even ruined our friendship! Well I won't give up now...or ever. Mark my words.

Nina's POV

Going to school when I see this gigantic flyer hung to the tree saying "TAKE ME BACK Nina!" and I just turned to leave. Roses and love letters in my locker. Ignore it

again. Romantic lunch date. Don't go there. Downloads of the "Sorry" song on my music player. fruit baskets with "forgive me" notes. throw it away. I'm sick of this!

I just have to for him to leave me alone for once! I called him to our room. The moment he stepped in I kissed him, but no sparks lit. I just knew it from the beginning.

Now _please _leave me alone. He nodded then left, but he "_accidently"_ left a note. "Can we be best friends?" I wrote "friends" then I folded it then slid it under his room

door. Thank you this is over. "Hey Jerome" I said. "Why did you kiss Fabian?" he asked suspiciously. "It was only to get him off my back." I replied. "OK I believe you."

We kissed in the halls in front of Fabian's door. He opened it and I'm guessing he was mad. His face was red like fire and his fist were clenched so tight I'm suprised it

didn't stop his blood circulation. He slammed the door hard and I was worried. I don't know what about but worried. But what I didn't know was what was about to

happen next.

* * *

_**OK I know it's short. I promise to update tomorrow after school. Please review**__** and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. (I do not own any characters from House of Anubis I only own my ideas).**


End file.
